Our Little Game of Secrets
by EllisTheHunter
Summary: Three friends set off on a journey with one of their sisters. After a brief camping trip, they have to leave, but before they do they take a drink at a local pond. In broad daylight it looks normal. But at night the moon shines on it and it seems to glow. What they don't know is that they're involved in something more real than a simple game of pretend... DovexOC LionxOC FoxleapxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Skill check!" I exclaim. "Lets' see… there's prey, so we need a pounce check and a smell check, right?" I ask. "Yeah, but don't we need an agility check or whatever?" replies Flaretail. "I don't think that exists, but whatever…" replies Tigersong. We each roll the dice and my sister flips the page and reads. "What were your totals?" she asks. "I got 7." States Flaretail. "Nine." I reply. "What about you, Tigersong?" I ask. "Nine, same as you, and please can we use our regular names? Also, it's getting brighter out, maybe we should go?" she replies. "You each catch a piece of prey. Even though you feed the Clan first, you're starving and it's a long way to the camp. Spirit check!" exclaims my sister. "I'm done with this game, it's getting boring…" Tigersong stands up and looks at the book. "There is no spirit check on that page!" My sister starts laughing. "Tricked you!"

At that my friends and I go out of the tent. "Cats of Thunderclan, gather beneath the Longlog for a Clan meeting!" I yell after climbing up onto the large log myself. "What is it?" asks Abby, otherwise known as Flaretail. "We can't sleep here; it's flooding from the storm. We'll have to move!" Yowls, or more like shouts, of disapproval come from the very small clan of four. "It'll take ages to move the tents!" mutters my sister. "The great journey took ages, and besides, there's a hollow over the hill. It's barely a three minute walk." I say and bend down to take a sip from the small spring near our 'camp'. "This tastes great! You should try some!" I exclaim, bending down for more, practically lapping up the water. "Umm… why are you acting like a cat?" asks Andrea, who is Tigersong. "Just try the water already! It's so great! And besides, we are pretending to be Clan cats, right?" I say.

"Uh, sure, but you don't have to act like one!" replies Abby. "I said, try the water!" I reply again and keep drinking the great stream water. "If it's as great as you say…" Tigersong and Flaretail fill a water bottle with the water. "Take this, and stop acting like that, it's creeping me out!" replies Tigersong and she hands me the bottle. I grasp it and it slips out of my hands. "Aw, great!" mutters Flaretail. "Butterfingers, I guess…" I reply, picking up the bottle again. Slipping a bit, I catch the bottle after I drop it and manage to get the cap open. I take a sip of the water. "You still haven't tried some, though." I insist. They look at each other and Tigersong shrugs. "If it's as good as you say, I'll try it." She cups some water in her hands and takes a sip. "You're right! It's… just amazing!" Completely forgetting the impending storm and flood, we keep drinking the water until a drop of rain lands on my shoulder and thunder rumbles in the distance. "Oh… right, we have to move." I fill up the rest of the bottles with the amazing water and head off, out into the unknown over that hill. At least we won't be thirsty.

I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and fill it with my stuff. I collapse the tent and put it in the group backpack. "That water really was great." Says Flaretail, breaking the silence after we left. "I know! I imagine that's what water from the Moonpool would taste if the Warrior Cats were real." Adds Tigersong. "You know… what if that is?" I reply. We walk over the hill, and are interrupted by a cry of a… child? "Twolegs!" I hear. "This must be some kind of prank…" I whisper and walk down the hill, a bit slower after hearing the voices. Feeling nervous about the voices, I check everything around me. "Um… we're surrounded." I whisper. "What do you mean, Speckledpelt? Oh, great, you're getting me to do it too!" I point to the trees. "Uh, Tigersong, Flaretail… Look." And there are loads of cats crouched in branches of the trees around us.

_**AN: Review please! This isn't my first story, I write loads at once. Flames will be used to keep my characters dry in a flood. I accept anonymous reviews; any reviews make me want to write. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't log in! I check most reviewers' stories, BTW. So you should log in or at least give me a username at the bottom of your post. But that doesn't mean I accept spam! Remember, reviews are for tips and reviews, not for ads and spam. Spam goes on sandwiches, not my story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, just wanted to say that Speckledpelt, Flaretail and Tigersong are me and my friends' "Real" Warrior Cats names. Not randomly generated or anything. This came up based on a wish, a conversation at the lunch table, and me being bored and having time to think. Sorry with it being so short last time.**_

"No way… That many cats? And they all can climb trees? Do you think that maybe… that was the Moonpool? And those are… Thunderclan cats?" whispers Flaretail. "I can't decide to be scared or excited." I whisper. Snarls and hisses come from the cats. "Scared it is!" I whisper in fear and back off towards the Moonpool. "What were you doing at the Moonpool?" hisses a cat. "So that was the Moonpool." I whisper. "That means… Jayfeather?" whispers Tigersong. "How do you know my name, loner?" he asks, snarling. I think of random things to confuse Jayfeather, and I whisper, "Can't he tell we're Twolegs?"

"Firestar! I have a prophecy!" declares Sparrowpaw. "You do? What is it?" he asks. _"The Twolegs' Illusion will become real, and banish the forest of fear. Only the jay-bird and the prey-bird will see the truth." _She recites. "Is that all?" he asks. "Well, I was woken up by a noise coming from the outside camp. There might have been more." She replies, as another noise comes from the forest. "What is that noise, though? It sounds like…" She looks up over the edge of the hollow after climbing up. "Loners!" she yowls. "On the hill outside of the hollow!" Firestar climbs up himself and surveys the hill. "There are… What are they doing on Thunderclan territory?" he asks and climbs out of the hollow. "They're with Jayfeather." She adds. Looking at them, she sees the cats disappear and they're replaced with three Twoleg kits. In the fraction of a second she sees them, they're gone. Shaking her head, she pads towards the hill and the loners.

"Umm… Some kittypets and another group of cats mentioned the Clans. We met a cat named Ravenpaw who told us about how the Clans went over a mountain, so we checked it out for ourselves and found ourselves here." I reply, satisfied with my answer. "How would kittypets know so much about us?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "They said they knew someone called Millie and Greystripe from Thunderclan. And they gave us the way they left, which is how we got here." I finish. "But you said you went over the mountains." Reminds Jayfeather. "The trip was too hard; after we left the Tribe one of us nearly got carried off by an eagle. We turned around in fear of one of us getting hurt, or worse." I corrected. "So you know Millie and Greystripe?" I replied no and shook my head.

For a fraction of a second, Jayfeather thought he could actually see the loners. And in that fraction of a second, they were replaced by Twolegs, and then he was blind once more. Confused by what just happened, he took them to Firestar, while pondering the fact he could see them, and that he saw them become Twolegs. Was this part of a prophecy? 'I can't be in two prophecies at once, can I?' he thinks. Smelling the scent of his apprentice, he announced, "I think we're here!"

"It's just like in the books!" exclaimed Tigersong. "Shh!" I whisper and before she can finish the sentence I put my hand over her mouth. "What was that for?" she asks, rubbing her cheek. "You were about to give away our secret!" I whisper in her ear. "Sorry!" she replies, and they continue looking around the camp. "So we go camping and get to go to Thunderclan camp? Best trip ever!" I whisper to my friends.

"Yeah… but where's your sister?"

_**AN: Hey guys, if you're reading PLEASE review! It helps a lot. Thank you! Also, I'm thinking of making my sister an antagonist somehow. So write in your reviews ideas and thoughts about the story! I'm going to put chapters up often, but I just started school a couple of weeks ago, so I've had some trouble. Reviewing motivates me to post more often! (Not that I won't, but if you don't then I'll get Lionblaze to eat you!)**_

_**Lionblaze: No, I wouldn't do that.**_

_**Me: What if I said you were cheated out of a relationship with Heathertail?**_

_**Lionblaze: What? Deal!**_

_**So, guys! Please, review! Also, sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer as I get more reviews and ideas. Plus, it's to build up suspense!**_


End file.
